PrimeMinisterEdward
PrimeMinisterEdward PrimeMinisterEdward rose to power on the 11/26/09, the day NewAustralia was founded. After the revolution led by PrimeMinisterEdward in Australia, he founded NewAustralia. Birth and Childhood PrimeMinisterEdward was born in Melbourne and became the heir to the Kanga fortune. He went to one of Melbourne's top private school and later attended Melbourne University. Political Career After PrimeMinisterEdward attained his law degree, he moved onto local politics and became Mayor of a small country town. Not long after the Prime Minister of Australia at the time incited marshal law. A week after this began PimeMinisterEdward received an anonymous E-mail proving that the Chief of the Defence Force was corrupt and was planning to completely end Australia forever. PrimeMinisterEdward took appropriate actions to counter this and trained an army of 500; the Grand Army. Revolution The Grand Army's purpose at first was to defend PrimeMinisterEdward's small country town. The Grand Army suffered minimal losses and kept the enemy at bay. The former forces of the Australian Defence Force decided to not pursue further action against the town. Within a few months supplies were running short. PrimeMinisterEdward received reports that the capital was in anarchy so he made a decision to begin one of NewAustralia's most historic marches; the Grand March. = Battle of Canberra = On the 24th of November Grand Army troops entered the Australian Capital Territory (ACT) from the north-east. The troops were ambushed when they arrived in the outer suburbs. Enemy Defence Force troops fired upon the Grand Army from the roof tops of many suburbian buildings. While the troops took cover PrimeMinisterEdward ordered artillery to fire on the Defence Force troops. As the Grand Army troops progressed they found many abandoned tanks which they used to defeat further resistance. As the Grand Army passed through Civic Circle and neared Parliament House, PrimeMinisterEdward realised that the Grand Army did not have enough resources to start a full assault. The Grand Army troops spent the night in abandoned buildings along Northbourne Avenue. PrimeMinisterEdward knew that the nearest Defence Force reinforcements were only two days away. During the night some troops found a large amount of scrap metal and much heavy weaponry with numerous amounts of ammunition in an abandoned warehouse. These were used to upgrade the weapons the Grand Army had and protect the tanks the possessed. These upgrades were made during the day and few attacks were made by the incumbent Defence Force. An hour before day break on the 26th of November, Grand Army troops and tanks moved forwards toward Parliament House. It took the Grand Army three hours to break the fierce resistance they faced and gain access to Parliament. It took troops just twenty minutes to secure the House of Representatives. When troops arrived at the Upper House, the Senate, they met the incumbent Chief of Defence Force. Strapped to him was a load of dynamite. He was yelling out incoherent words and threatened to blow up the Senate if he was shot. After an hour and half of reasoning by PrimeMinisterEdward a sniper shot the Chief of the Defence Force straight through the head. The revolution was complete. Category:NewAustralia